Autoestima
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Por fin habia encontrado un amante a su altura... "Yo soy tu, pero tu no lo eres"... Parece que algo va a tener que cambiar... Es una forma diferente de autoestima. UKxUK


**(Aviso que escribo esta intro desde un teclado sin acentos, pero el fic esta correcto)**

**Por favor, no me pregunten que demonios es esto, solo se que me prometi escribir algo asi algun dia**

**selfcest UKxUK**

**espero que lo disfruten**

**hetalia no me pertenece, su fuera asi todos seriamos parte del imerio britanico **

* * *

Por fin tenía unos momentos sólo para él. Últimamente estuvo tan ocupado que incluso no tuvo tiempo ni para tomar su religioso té con toda la tranquilidad que le gustaba hacerlo. Aspiró el áspero e amargo aroma y sonrío. ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Y cómo aquel idiota de América podía tomar ese lodo barato que llamaba café? Y que deliciosos que estaban esos scones que acababa de hacer personalmente. ¡Para que luego viniera Francia quejándose de su comida! ¿Qué sabrán ellos?

Pasó el tiempo sentado en la terraza, observando el hermoso arco-iris que se asomó en el cielo después de una revitalizante lluvia, y escuchando a las satisfechas tórtolas del tejado. Sin darse cuenta sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, por lo que los entrecerró bostezando. ¿Qué es aquel sueño que le entró tan de repente?

Permanecía suspendido en medio de la nada. Alrededor de su cuerpo veía pasar estrellas como puntos de luz, nebulosas como nubes de polvo brillante. Pero nada lo tocaba. Estaba yendo a una velocidad vertiginosa sin mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Solo en medio del universo. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Aunque el paisaje cambiaba constantemente, siempre era el mismo. De repente algo comenzó a variar. Una luz muy potente se comenzó a extender delante de él delineando unos bordes y rellenando el interior. Como un rectángulo de su tamaño que se fue apagando hasta dejar solo una superficie uniforme. Un espejo. Observó su propio reflejo y la mueca confusa de su rostro fue copiada por el cristal. Extendió su mano y tocó con las yemas de los dedos la textura y comprobó que en verdad era un espejo. Sólido y liso.

Pero dentro de unos instantes sintió algo diferente. El frío cristal se volvía tibio y adquiría relieve. Confuso miró su mano para ver como unos dedos eran entrelazados con los suyos. Estos se salían del espejo cada ver más, adquiriendo forma y textura. Quiso zafarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció. Giro la vista hacía el rostro de su reflejo, que ahora representaba una mueca burlona por su cuenta. No comprendió como ni cuando pasó. Sólo sintió el momento en que sus labios fueron prisioneros de otro par, en un beso profundo y salvaje pero que se ajustaba a la perfección a su boca. Se dejó llevar sintiendo el sabor a scones y té que tan bien conocía inundar su paladar. Jadeó a la par que su acompañante, y fue entonces que recobró la razón y le apartó de su cuerpo de un empujón. Estático observó a sí mismo en frente de sus ojos volver a incorporarse sonriendo con burla.

-¿Quién eres? – Murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Deberías de saberlo – susurró el otro con una voz idéntica a la suya – Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland

- Es imposible – otro paso hacia atrás – Porque Arthur Kirkland, soy yo.

Su reflejo solo se río con una risa estridente, y dando un par de rapidísimas zancadas hubo alcanzado a su victima tomándole el mentón con una mano y con el otro brazo agarrándole por la cintura para juntar sus caderas.

-Por supuesto. Porque yo soy tú – le lamió los labios – somos lo mismo, por eso somos el complemento perfecto. Divirtámonos un rato ¿te apetece?

Inglaterra sonrío algo confuso. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero aquello prometía ser interesante. No se dejaría ganar. Se besaron con pasión, ambos enroscando sus lenguas en un baile completamente sincronizado, luchando por el control sin obtenerlo. Sus habilidades eran las mismas, completamente asombrosas y exasperantes, fogosas. En medio de esta actividad Arthur se preguntó si por fin había encontrado un amante a su altura. Si, definitivamente lo estaba, porque ellos eran iguales, eran lo mismo. Porque las manos que viajaban por su cuerpo sabían donde tenían que tocar para que su piel ardiera, estimulando, profanando. Se separaron jadeando, unidos por un hilo de saliva. Su otro yo comenzó a despojarle de su ropa.

-¿Sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre nosotros?

-¿Hay alguna?

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – Le lamió el ombligo – Y es que yo soy tú. Pero tú no lo eres.

-¿Qué? – Fue girado bruscamente y abrazado por el pecho mientras otra mano experta se posaba en su miembro.

-Mira adelante – le susurraba al oído.

El paisaje de universo cambió. Entraron dentro de una galaxia, traspasando los planetas que cada vez se hacían más grandes. Una estrella se acercaba rápidamente, creciendo con amenaza. Pero delante de ella un pequeño planeta azul les acogió en su atmósfera, haciéndose sus relieves cada vez más claros y específicos. Ciudades que se distingan mejor. Un edificio, una habitación. Muchas naciones alrededor de una mesa.

-¿Qué ves?

- una… ¡aa…ah! … una… reunión… de naciones… ¡ah! – le costaba hablar entre jadeos al ser masturbado con maestría en su miembro y sus pezones. Su reflejo frotaba sus caderas y su dureza se clavaba en la zona blanda de su víctima. Mientras tanto seguía susurrando agarrando el lóbulo entra los dientes.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué hay de allí? – Se acercaron flotando hasta un grupito de personas y Arthur reconoció la escena más típica del mundo. Literalmente. Él mismo, Francia y América discutiendo. La escena se tornó borrosa y cambió a otra similar.

-Es… ¡aaaah!¡sí! ¡Así! Es… ¡ah! Algo típico. – Jadeaba fuertemente mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por violentos escalofríos provocados por unas manos que le traían al cielo. No supo que le pasó a la ropa pero ahora ambos cuerpos sudados se frotaban piel con piel y se notaba que el que le besaba el cuello y la espalda con ademán juguetón conocía todas sus zonas erógenas, y estaba en todas a la vez. ¿Quién de ellos era el verdadero Inglaterra? El que creía serlo alargó inconscientemente el brazo tembloroso encontrándose con que no podía avanzar. Una barrera invisible como una pared sólida se interponía entre él y el espacio que estaba observando. Se agarró a ella mientras las imágenes se sucedían mostrando escenas de su gris día a día, las reuniones, las visitas, los entrenamientos, el 4 de julio, otros días de borrachera. No les prestaba atención. Estaba ya al límite se iba a correr de un momento a otro. Mientras una voz tremendamente erótica pero conocida en su retaguardia le seguía susurrando.

- Sí, lo es. Dejas que te traten de esta manera, te rebajas a su nivel, les permites ver tu debilidad. A todos ellos que no se merecen olerte las suelas de los zapatos. ¿De qué tienes miedo? No eres así ¿verdad? No SOMOS así.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Ah! Me voy a… - su cuerpo se tensó como preludio de lo que vendría. Pero un dedo apretó con fuerza su salida impidiéndole liberarse. Iba a protestar pero solo consiguió soltar un agudo grito de dolor al ser penetrado de lleno con brutalidad. Sin preparación previa sin ningún tipo de lubricante, las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos también por el fuerte mordisco en su cuello. Una fuerte luz le iluminó al cambiar la escena radicalmente. Su atacante comenzó con las dolorosas estampidas impidiéndole con su dedo correrse. También le agarró por el mentón, obligando a mirar adelante. Guerreros arrasando tropas enemigas con la bandera de Inglaterra ondeando en lo alto. Un solo navío destruyendo montones de barcos a su alrededor mientras el capitán se reía estrepitosamente en la popa agitando sus ropas al viento, a su alrededor la muerte de sus enemigos, los tesoros que caían en sus manos. Un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres y otra vez él de pie, con una espada ensangrentada en mano, dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Miles de humanos, decenas de naciones inclinándose a sus pies. Momentos de gloria, de fuerza, el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en placer fácilmente. Gemía sin reprimir su voz moviendo las caderas, pidiendo que el ritmo fuera acelerado, disfrutando de la voz ronca y sensual que se entrelazaba con salvajes mordiscos y succiones por su cuello y hombros.

- ¡Mírate! ¡Mírame! ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¡Ah gran Britania! Sí, aquí me puedes ver. Porque yo soy tú, pero tú no eres yo. Porque yo te amo. Pero tú no me amas. ¡Que injusto! Porque somos uno el amarme a mi es amarte a ti mismo. – El ritmo aumentaba brindándole el placer que todavía no había sentido con ninguno de sus amantes.

- No es verdad… yo ¡ah! ¡Te amo! ¡Me amo! - Su parte baja estaba a punto de explotar por la necesidad vital de correrse. Y los susurros ya casi llegaban también a su fin.

-¿sí? ¡Sí! ¡Así es! Es el orgullo británico. Llega hasta mí. Vuélvete yo. ¡Alcánzame y cuando lo hagas me tomarás!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh! – Arthur se incorporó rápidamente abriendo los ojos mientras soltaba toda su semilla retenida con fuerza. Cayó de golpe por el dolor en su parte trasera. Se quedó allí, en la fría y dura superficie del suelo, jadeando, sudado, temblando violentamente. En medio de salpicaduras de su propio semen y notando que se escurría más desde dentro de su trasero. Se sentía jodidamente bien, cansado y dolorido pero bien.

Cuándo su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración se tranquilizaron, observó su situación. Estaba en el salón de su casa. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí si estaba en la terraza cuándo se durmió? Pero… ¿De verdad fue todo un sueño? Definitivamente no. Recordó con detalle todo lo que pasó. Como pudo se levantó y cojeando se dirigió al baño. Allí se quedó observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario. Totalmente desnudo, manchado de semen y sangre con marcas de sexo por todas partes… Se acercó todavía más a su reflejo y posó una de sus manos sobre su propio pecho, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la piel, delineando las formas del abdomen… se inclinó soltando un fuerte jadeo. No debería… no debería de tener estas sensaciones tocando y siendo tocado por él mismo. Algo había cambiado desde que despertó de aquel sueño. En su físico y su mente.

En la mesita al lado suyo divisó un pequeño potecito. Colirio. Lo cogió recordando porque estaba allí. Lo usó para disimular ante las visitas la última vez que había llorado. Con rabia lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie, haciendo que explotara. Volvió a centrar su atención en el espejo, pegándose a él y deslizando sus manos por sus propios costados con placer. ¿Era un acto extraño? No… simplemente otra forma de autoestima.

-It seems like… some things are going to change, right? – Murmuró antes de besar los fríos labios de su reflejo.

* * *

**Y aqui me quedo, si alguen tiene ganas de saber como va a segur eso que se mire la serie Code Geass xD**

**yo la volvi a ver despues de conocer hetalia y me sorprendia canviando de bando favorito xD**


End file.
